Animated Universe
by Ser Roland
Summary: Title says all, appearently my summary is too big for this, so full summary inside!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well maybe a few characters.

**Summary: Imagine a universe where all of the CN cartoons live in perfect harmony. Where heroes such as Superman, Batman, the Teen Titans, and the Powerpuff Girls all go about their daily routines side by side, or animated beings such as Scooby Doo can meet someone like Yugi Moto in the local grocery store. This is the 'Animated Universe' an alternate verse to that of earth. Whenever an animator creates a new character, city, or series on earth it becomes real in the Animated Universe and the entities living there get a new neighbor or whatever!**

**Different cities such as Gotham and Metropolis can be found here. Ed Edd N Eddy's local neighborhood can be found in the suburban outskirts, the top school for the area is of course Beverly High. Of course not everything not always peaceful here, animated bad guys followed their hero counterparts here and the Justice League and many other leagues of heroes are constantly on patrol. Sound interesting?**

**So cartoon characters are living in their own little verse and no one on earth knows about it. Well at least until a certain boy genius named Dexter began experimenting with reality a rift between our universe and their universe is created and people are sucked into this strange and wonderful world! Now that you've got a good idea of the story read on!**

Ch.1 Experimentation

"At last my greatest invention is completed!" Dexter shouted triumphantly.

Deep within his secret lab of marvelous machines, strange chemicals, and other wonders Dexter had just reached what he considered the pinnacle of his scientific career. Ever since his humiliating defeat to Mandark a few months ago at the local science fair Dexter had been working feverishly on an new invention that would put Mandark to shame. Often he would stay in his lab and go for long periods of time without eating or drinking or socializing with his family who was growing quite concerned for his well- being.

"But it was all worth it." Dexter reflected rubbing his newest creation, for what stood in front of him was the invention that would bring Mandark to his knees.

At first glance it seemed like a satellite dish, but in reality Dexter had just constructed a machine of awesome power. Dexter ran a finger through his short red hair and sighed, at long last his machine was ready and all he had to do now was test it out. Dexter felt a smirk growing on his face, the three foot tall genius had really done it now, in a good way.

"The power to enter other universes and meet other beings is now possible with this!" Dexter reflected, "Mandark is in for a nasty surprise next science fair!"

Dexter began tinkering with a control counsel not too far away from his creation, turning some knobs here, clipping some switches there and of course pressing lots and lots of buttons and keys! Dexter was so occupied with his work he didn't even notice the secret book case entrance to his lab open up or a slender figure slip inside…

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Dexter exclaimed, his time had come!

Dexter moved his finger towards the final key, "Just one more push and it will begin!"

"Hi Dexter!" Came a high pitched squeal behind him.

The scream was so loud Dexter let out a cry of pain and fell backwards, he found himself staring right into a pair of deep blue eyes. He was shocked at first but then he saw the blonde pigtails, pink dress, and dancing shoes of his worst annoyance and unfortunately for him blood relative.

"Dee Dee." Dexter muttered sitting up.

Dee Dee was taking small sips of a lemonade can she had brought with her to the lab, she quietly examined the new machine her brother had just invented.

"Ohhh this is a new one Dexter." She pointed out setting the can down on the counsel.

Dexter huffed and adjusted his glasses, "Thank you well since you are the first to see it, I might as well tell you what it is."

Dexter held his hands up in triumph, "It is my Universe Seeker 9000!" He declared proudly.

"Whatever happened to Universe Seeker 8000?" Dee Dee joked.

Dexter pouted and crossed his arms, "Oh don't be like that Dexter," Dee Dee continued on, "So tell me what does this do hickey do anyway?"

"Hmp if you must know it gives me the power to visit other universes and meet new people." Dexter stated.

Dee Dee's eyes widened with anticipation, "Wow! Does that mean I can meet different boys?" She asked.

"Yes." Dexter responded.

"And I can visit new dance academies?" Dee Dee added moving closer to the counsel.

"Yes." Dexter said again.

Dee Dee couldn't contain herself any longer, "COOL!" She shouted and slammed her fists down on the counsel, "TURN IT ON! TURN IT ON!"

Dexter realized too late that she had set her can of liquid down on the counsel. The can began to tip slightly and Dexter made a mad dive for it when it started to fall over.

"NOOOOO!" He cried out as the pink fluid spilt all over the counsel.

In a flash the counsel began smoking and electricity began erupting from the surface. Dee Dee stepped back frightened as a bright light exploded from the new invention.

"Dexter?" She asked, "What's going on?"

Dexter stepped back with her, "Thanks to you the counsel has malfunctioned! And the Universe Seeker 9000 is short circuiting!"

AN enormous blast crashed through the roof of the lab and flew out into the blue sky. Dexter could see the beam taking shape, surges of magnificent energy exploded across the sky, outlining it. The Universe Seeker 9000 whined and a series of small explosions ripped through the metal interior. Dexter looked up at the sky in shock.

"No it's just as I feared another universe is being located!" He shouted.

"Which means?" Dee Dee asked blankly.

"Which means," Dexter repeated annoyed and frightened at the same time, "That people from another universe can be sucked in here at random!"

To Dexter's surprise the energy beam exploded into a wave and scattered across the sky, the particles of energy soon disappeared without a trace. And Dexter stood behind Dee Dee trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I don't get it a portal should have opened," Dexter thought, "perhaps the invention wasn't as complete as I thought it was."

"Maybe your little seeker thing wasn't finished Dexter." Dee Dee said nervously.

But Dexter's worst fears were brought to life when he noticed small particles of electrical energy still lingering in the air, the sparks lit up the sky at first and surged it full of energy. Before disappearing into the sky like the previous ones before it.

Dexter broke out into a cold sweet, his invention _had_ worked. But not the way he had planned it too.

"What are the consequences of what has just happened?" Dexter asked himself, "Beings from another cosmos could be sucked in here!"

Dexter examined the ruined machine in front of him, "And they would have no way to get back! They would be stuck here!"

"Kids we're home!" A voice rang out.

"Dinner!" Another voice cried.

"Yeah dinner!" Dee Dee cried out completely forgetting about what had just happened.

Dexter decided it was best to join them and reluctantly moved towards the entrance after his sister. Before stepping out Dexter examined the sky one last time, when a portal didn't appear Dexter let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps it didn't work after all, perhaps what he had just suspected wasn't going to happen after all. Dexter brushed aside his fears and headed downstairs.

Little did he know was a that a youth's life a universe away was about to undergo a ground breaking change.


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Ch.2 Lost

Hello my name is Drake Malice, Drake like the dragon, and malice as in hate. But don't be frightened I'm anything but hateful, at least I was up until a few months back. My home is Chicago, Illinois and my hobbies are reading comics, watching TV, playing with friends, and of course my not so favorite thing to do in the world-work. So I'm basically your average nineteen- year- old right? Dead wrong.

I was once an exceptional artist, and I excelled in literature, I was at the top of my game when I left high school. I use the word _was_ because something happened along the road to paradise. And that little something starts with a _d_ and ends with an _s_- sound familiar? Judging from your blank stare you don't, it was drugs that caused my downfall. Thanks to my stupidity I got kicked out of one of the best universities in the nation, when I ran into financial trouble my parents would not accept me back due to my problem, even though I had long quite I figured that they felt ashamed that their son had chosen since a disgraceful path.

So now I'm living in a run down apartment in the center of town, a place run by pimps, thieves, homicidal maniacs, and the people where I got my fair share of merchandise-gangsters. But the biggest abuse came from a person I used to care for-someone I actually loved and would have spent the rest of my life with. When I lost everything I also lost her in the process, where once we used to kiss now she won't even spare a passing glance. I can't blame her, I chose this life.

But from what I can see you don't want me to ramble on and on and talk about how my heart is bleeding and how I'm an emotional wreck right? How insensitive kids are today, hmp! Luckily I'm a nice guy and I will spare you the torment of a heartbreaking love story and skip ahead to the good stuff-my past and future since I already told you what's going on in the present. When I was young I used to look up to heroes that you would see in the comics and on TV-of course when your seven who wouldn't?

For a time I actually believed that the heroes were real and that all of the evil in the world could be stopped-but whenever my father drank himself into oblivion Batman was never there to slap some since into him. And whenever my mom was unfaithful to my dad, Raven and Starfire were never there to tell her how her son felt. And whenever I got bullied at school, there was no man of steel to help me up after my body was battered and bruised. So eventually I stopped relying on my imaginary heroes; completely lost faith in them and chose to express my feelings and thoughts in the arts.

As the years went by I got better and better until I got involved with the wrong crowd and _woof!_ I am now sitting in a steel chair in the middle of a deserted living room, in an apartment directly beneath the train tracks. The drugs not only robbed me of most of my life, but the poison took my artistic abilities as well. I can no longer paint or write, ironically my work with the gang has not stopped, and even though I have tried numerous times to leave I am drawn back again and again.

Because of my ties with the _Black Dragon Mob_, I am now condemned by society and cannot even keep a job parking cars. An artist who used to paint beautiful portraits of 12th century France is now reduced to this-working as a spy for Chicago's most feared gang. I may not seem like the kind of guy you'd see strong arming thugs and thieves, but when time calls for it I can fight and I now how to use a gun. Experiences from my childhood and present have taught me how to handle myself. Even though I fear sometimes that that experience has robbed me of some of my basic humanity.

The gang keeps its new members in close observation-I'm no exception, every few days a gang thug comes a knockin to see what I'm up to. My guess is that my boss is probably paranoid that I might do something drastic. I don't blame him since my last assignment was a complete _screw up_. Thanks to me four of his hitters got sent to the slammer and are doing fifteen years-a real bummer on my part, I can tell you right now he was not pleased, although he seemed pretty calm about it at the time.

I feel the tingle of my cell phone and I reach into my pocket and listen. What it is said in the next five minutes fills me with joy, as well as suspicion. My boss is going to give me another chance- but not a job, strangely he heard that I was an artist and wants to see some of my poems and drawings, probably to post them in his office or something to make his place look more _ legitimate. _But the tone of his voice leaves much to be cautious about. I grab my 9mm out from a chest in my bedroom as well as my sketchpad and pencils as I walk down to a contact point an abandoned junk yard and already I sense something is wrong. Instantly I hear about fifty guns being loaded and I turn to take a good long look at what's around me.

All I can mutter is one simple word, "Shit."

Dozen's of gangsters are around me all armed with some kind of automatic weapon-now I know how the cops feel, just me and my little 9mm. I hear a dark chuckle and then I see him, my boss accompanied by his best thugs-there are six of the them in all, one of them is tall and skinny with stringy blonde hair and empty blue eyes, I quickly recognize him as Stoner. I call him that since he has a notorious record for taking every single drug that's out there, from pot to animal tranquilizer. Next one is short and fat, with a greasy bald head and pink face-Pitsy.

Next one up is tall and _very_ stocky, with slick black hair and dark brown eyes-Gideon. The next two are literally living _titans_-Kane and Gunner Fernandez. Two pro wrestling Hispanic juggernauts gone bad. But if you want to talk reason into two eight foot tall goliaths good luck doing so. The last one cracks his knuckles and looks deep into my eyes.

Rocky Diminos: The Red Dragon. Rocky is dressed in his signature prison style jacket and pants which conceal his many Yakuza style - tattoos. A long red scar runs along his left eye, strangely it seems to be that one specific eye that's pouring all of his hate into me. And last but not least the boss himself-Johnathon Lee Anderson aka The Chimera of Crime. To the world nothing more than a respectable businessman and founder of the Mother Earth Society. But underneath his first face lurks a power hungry gang lord and drug kingpin and ruthless executioner. That's why the name.

Anderson looks down at me and scowls, "Well Drake, did you actually think it would end like this?"

"No," I respond, "I actually thought you would have the courage to shoot me yourself rather than have your entire organization do it."

Anderson's eyes narrow in anger. To most people the last thing they would want to do was piss a powerful crime boss off-but what the hell if I'm going to die anyway might as well. Suddenly Anderson's face stretches into a hideous grin and he approaches me, one of his thugs hits me in the back and I fall on my knees. His thugs surround me and I find myself staring directly into Anderson's eyes.

"You always were a smart ass." He croaks, "You know I actually _cared_ for you Drake and then you go around and fail me miserably. Looks like my confidence in you was misplaced."

"What did you expect from a mediocre artist trying to play gang banger?" Gideon adds.

I know that words like that aren't supposed to hurt-but they do. I was an artist trying to play the bad guy. What was I doing here?

"Looks like you won't be painting around here no more!" Stoner adds with a glee.

I feel something press against my forehead, I know it's the muzzle of a gun. Who is holding it I do not know.

"You know I think I will take care of this myself." Anderson adds.

Whoever was holding the gun hands it over to him and Anderson presses it down on my temple.

"Any last requests?" He asks.

"Sorry mom, sorry dad. I guess this is how it ends." I think with a glimmer of sorrow, "Susie-I'm so sorry."

BAM! A loud noise echoes through the junk yard, at first I thought the gun had fired off but when I didn't feel the burn of the bullet I looked to the source of the noise and my eyes widen in disbelief.

"What the!" I shout.

A swirling vortex was right there! Not more than a few yards from me and was pulling objects and people in! Parts of hot rods, Chevy's, BMW's, and other cars are sucked in along with rusted remains of whole vehicles. Gangsters scream and fire off their weapons at nothing as they too are sucked into the light. I catch a glimpse of Anderson's six enforcers getting pulled in also, first it was Gideon, then Pitsy, following were Kane and Gunner and Red Dragon, Stoner was the last to be pulled in. Strangely I find myself smiling at the terrified expression that was on his face before he vanished.

I feel the pull of gravity on my body and decide its time to go, but as I turn to run I see Anderson making a break for it.

"I can't let him get away." I decide, if he does manage to reach safety he'll just recruit new members and the whole thing will start all over again.

This could be the only chance to stop him, and win my life back.

With a furious cry I lunge at him and tackle him to the ground, "What are you doing?" He shouts.

"Something that I should have done a long time ago!" I shout.

In an instant I throw him into the vortex and The Chimera of Crime disappeared into the vortex's radiance. I feel a sudden darkness lift and I suddenly feel a sense of _purity_. For the first time in my life I feel clean, no longer plagued by the likes of a madman. However my happiness was cut short and the pull of gravity fell heavily upon me.

The more I struggled the more ensnared I became until I too was moving towards the vortex's gullet. I shifted my bodyweight to stay on the ground, but the pull was too strong. In an instant I was pulled into the vortex and was surrounded by black and white rings. Strangely I felt warm and at peace, my body felt exhausted from the struggle and my eyelids fell down like iron weights.

Drifting in nothing, surrounded by nothing. I allowed myself to rest. Nothing could have prepared me for what lied at the end of the tunnel. All I could say was that it would change my life forever.


	3. Farwell Stoner!

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Ch.3 Farwell Stoner!

I feel a cold breeze brush my hair into my face and I groggily open my eyes. No longer am I tired; fully refreshed I stand up and dust myself off. A sudden realization hits me! Anderson! Red Dragon! Guns! The Vortex!

Instinctively I look down at my hands to see if I sustained any cuts of bruises and I nearly pass out.

"I'm an illustration!" I shout, my hands are colored and are ink outlined like you see in comics.

"Or in…cartoons." I allow myself to say, I pinch myself and feel the sharp sting of my nails…I'm not dreaming-this is real.

I feel something poke me in the side and I feel around my jacket-my guns still here and so is my sketchpad and the pencil lodged into its metal rings. Although freaked out, I am fine. When I finally calm down I look at my surroundings it seems as though I'm in some abandoned building, paint cans and brushes are scattered across the room, sheets hand all around me. And in front of me is a one that is fluttering; I catch glimpses of a blue sky.

Which meant largely on my part _freedom!_ But as I begin to walk towards it someone rams into me. Before I know it I'm pinned up against the wall with a gun to my face. Stoner laughs when he sees my startled expression.

"Did you honestly think you were alone?" He said, "I've been waiting for you to get off you lazy ass for fifteen minutes."

It became apparent that he wanted me to be awake for my execution. With a sudden burst of energy I push him across room and Stoner landed on his side. Angry Stoner rushes towards me and attempts to catch me with a right hook. I easily dodge-Stoner had never been a good fighter and because of all of his drug intake his coordination and depth perception are shot.

Making things a lot easier for me. I jab his stomach with a quick chop and he drops his gun, before it hits the floor I grab it and hold it to his face. Stoner probably forgot he even had a weapon.

"Don't make me use this." I said, "Back away."

Stoner slowly backed up to a pillar. What I didn't notice was his hand reaching behind him and grabbed a handful of dust. Stoner finally admitted that I had outsmarted him and I was the better man, I was too busty drinking up his words and smiling at my own cleverness when Stoner threw a cloud of dust in the air. The stinging particles entered my eyes and I shut them painfully and started rubbing.

Stoner took this moment to knock me to the floor while the gun went flying. I heard it click when it fell to the floor while Stoner pressed his attack. Smacking me in the face with quick blows. My hands were spread out in the back of me and I felt around for something-anything I could use to get him off of me. My hands made contact with a bucket of paint and without a moment's hesitation I flung I smashed it over his head.

Stoner's face was soon covered in platinum paint. I could hear his moans of pain as his hands were spread out in front of him blindly. Platinum was toxic, and it burns like nothing else if it gets caught in someone's eyes. Stoner was experiencing this first hand.

Knowing that Stoner had no defense I tackled him towards the fluttering sheet. The bucket was knocked off and Stoner's paint covered eyes widened in horror. I saw light blue sky before I fell forward. Below me was a teeming city-and I was hundreds of stories in the air!

Vertigo passed over me and I leaned back to keep myself from falling but the added weight of Stoner proved to be too much for me to handle. In an instant I fell toward and Stoner let go. My hand dashed out and I grabbed the ledge, but at the same time Stoner grabbed onto my legs. With Stoner on me it felt like I weighed over a ton!

I tried to pick myself up but I couldn't. That's when I heard Stoner laughing like a maniac. I turned and saw him grinning and holding up a knife with one hand. How do you like that? I'm trying to save his life and he's still trying to kill me!

I look down and see an enormous stone gargoyle, if I could let go there might be a chance I could land on its wings safely. Stoner would let go in the fall, and I could grab onto it before falling to my death. It was risky but I didn't exactly have a lot of _options._

I took a deep breath and let go as Stoner was about to bring his blade down. We both dropped and I spread myself out to get more air resistance while Stoner flailed around and cut at the air. I landed on cold hard stone and had the wind knocked out of me for a moment. But at least I was safe.

Thump! Stoner landed on the beak of the gargoyle and held on for dear life. I struggled with myself for a moment, one side of me wanted to let him fall while the other demanded I save him. I watched as I saw his hand start to slip and panicked wheezes escaped his throat. His hand let go and mine darted out.

I caught him. It didn't matter if Stoner was a criminal, he was still a person. And that was enough to save him. Before I could pull him up flashing silver pierced my flesh and my hand writhed in pain-Stoner had stabbed me.

Without hesitation I released him and Stoner fell hundreds of stories to his death. I could hear his screams drift into silence while I pulled the blade out of my arm.

"Stupid moron!" I snarled, "I tried to save his life and he stabbed me! He brought it on himself!"

Plucking the blade from my flesh I tossed it to the side and that's when I realized I no longer had my gun. It too had been lost in the fall. Now without a weapon and bleeding I looked around to find the smallest speck of knowledge of where I was. And I found myself looking into-

"The Daily Planet?" I said aloud.


	4. Partners In Crime

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Ch.4 Partners In Crime

Luthercorp:

Lex Luther slammed his fist angrily against his side of the long wooden table. Growling he tossed a file of papers in the air.

"This is unacceptable!" He boomed at others sitting by the same table, "Crime has gone down nearly twenty percent! What is the meaning of this?"

Slade who was at the table spoke up, "The titans have been causing a great deal of trouble for me in my portion of the city. Making it nearly impossible for me to get anything accomplished."

"Batman is becoming quite the nuisance now!" Joker spat, "Because of him I can't even get to a punch line without being smacked in the face!"

Darksied was next, "The Justice League has isolated my armies, the only thing they're living on is borrowed time."

"We need more men!" Derek Powers exclaimed, "We can't keep going on like this! We must round up other criminals to keep ourselves from falling."

"Even then it probably wouldn't matter." Slade announced, "The number of heroes in this world far outweigh that of villains, even if we did outnumber them surely they would conduct a plan to tip the odds in their favor."

"So we're at a loss then?" Lex asked.

The others nodded grimly, "It would seem so." Joker announced, "This clown has seen better days and has had better laughs."

BOOM! A portal opened up above them and a group of men fell on top of the table. Gideon was the first to sit up, than Red Dragon, the Fernandez brothers, and finally Anderson. The different crime lords exchanged looks of confusion.

"Where are we?" Gideon demanded pointing a finger at Lex, "And why the hell do I look like a cartoon?"

"What is this some kind of alternate reality or something?" Kane asked holding up his hand.

"Maybe we died and this is just our version of hell." Gunner added.

"Don't be preposterous!" Anderson spat, "If we're in hades than-"

"I'm the devil." Lex said standing up and pressed an intercom, "Security top floor!"

The doors burst open and a dozen men dove in with helmets and wielding nightsticks. Joker had an amused look on his face.

"Well, looks like they're here to pick a bone with you." He chuckled.

"Come peacefully and we'll go easy on you." One guard spat.

Red Dragon had had enough, leaping into the air he formed a brilliant jump kick and took out the first guard. The rest swarmed, but Gideon was ready. Using sheer brute force he leapt off the table and speared two men at once. The rest attacked the Fernandez brothers, a big mistake. Kane beat three to a pulp while Gunner flung two out the window.

Two went for Anderson, without even flinching Anderson reached into his jacket and pulled out a silenced pistol. He blew holes into their craniums at less than two feet. When the guards were taken care of the Black Dragon Mob set their sights on those who were in the room with them.

"Alright I want answers now!" Gideon shouted.

"And don't try to get cute or we'll break you in two!" The Fernandez brothers threatened.

Lex was shaken for a moment but began chuckling, he started to clap his hands. The rest of the crime lords grinned, they had found they're help.

"What's so funny!" Gideon demanded.

"Forgive me," Lex said, "but I've been looking for reliable help and I would like to employ you and use you're talents."

"Hey think again bub, we're no ones bitch!" Gideon shouted.

"What's a bitch?" Joker asked growing puzzled.(Remember in this universe there is no such thing as "Profanity")

Gideon couldn't believe his ears and stepped back, "Get away from me homo!"

"Of course you will be handsomely rewarded for your services." Lex said.

"Forget it, we're not interested just show us to the exit." Anderson said.

Twenty guards fell into the door and aimed their machine guns at the BDM's Anderson looked back at Lex. They had to join, unless the Black Dragon Mob thought death was a wise move. All four members looked at their leader for his answer, they were willing to fight if he were willing. But knowing that the cons outweighed the pros in this situation Anderson did what he was asked.

"Okay, we're interested."

"Excellent, come, follow me." Lex said, Anderson and the others wryly followed their leader out the door with Lex.

While walking Gideon poked Kane in the ribs, "Yeah I don't like it either, but do want to stay alive? Than just do as this guys says."

"No not that." Gideon said.

"Than what?"

"Where's Pitsy?"


	5. New Me

Special Note: If you guys want me to put in any specific cartoon characters, all you have to do is ask .

Ch.5 New Me

I stare in shock at what I see before me, upon returning to solid ground I'm in the middle of an enormous city and see nothing but cartoon characters going about their business like everyday people. Cow and Chicken are eating pork butts and tatters at…some kind restaurant that I really don't care to describe. Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) and Rogue are standing next to me, leaning up against the wall and chatting about their day. A car drives by me and I catch a glimpse of Sam, Alex, and Clover from Totally Spies.

I hear a swoosh and look up just in time to see the Powerpuff Girls flying overhead, walking down the street I end up in a dry cleaners and watch as Johnny Bravo and Samurai Jack engage in conversation as they wait for their clothes.

"You seem to like black shirts quite a lot." Jack said politely.

"Thanks, I've been admiring you're sword." Johnny said.

"It's a katana." Jack corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever. Have you ever picked up any hot Asian babes with it?"

Deciding not to stare I continue on and bump into a burly teen walking my way.

"Watch it!" He growls and glares at me.

Terry McGinnis also known as the new Batman featured in Batman Beyond.

"Sorry." I apologize and continue on my way.

This is too much for me to handle and I choose a spot in an alley to sit down. It is there that I try to embrace what has happened. I decide that one I'm not crazy and two that there has to be a logical explanation for what's going on. SMASH! Megas sprints down the street beside me, Coop and Jaime letting out cries of excitement, out of curiosity I watch as the Mystery Machine and Megas engage in a street race. The Mystery Machine doesn't get nearly as far as the hulking machine does and before I know it Megas blasts high into the air and out of sight while the Mystery Machine breaks down on the street.

"Poor Scooby Doo." I think and sit back down.

Well, okay, scratch the logical explanation part. Deciding to take my mind off things I decide to draw, a strange way to relieve stress but it works. I flip open my sketch pad and take out a pencil, I open up to a page where I have drawn a rose when all of a sudden the rose falls out of the paper and into my lap. I pick it up, it feels, and smells real. Growing curious I quickly sketch a poodle, and in a flash a poodle materializes from the paper and leaps into my lap. I giggle as it starts to lick my face.

Put in short, whatever I draw in the sketchpad comes to life wherever the heck I'm at. Looking at my tattered clothes and hurt arm I decide it's time to change my look. So I quickly sketch myself a flashy outfit, a gray suit with black undershirt. When I'm finished the same thing happens, the suit falls next to me. Making sure that no one is around I change and throw all of my old clothes away.

"But why should I stop with clothes?" I decide, "With the sketchpad I could probably change my physical characteristics. Or even give myself powers."

But what powers would I give myself? What abilities would I have? I'm a Matrix fan, and I love the game Dues Ex so I figure what the hell. I sketch myself and name a few powers a white light erupts from the paper and surrounds me. I hear what sounds like thunder and in an instant the light is gone. I stand up and swing at the brick wall in back of me, BOOM! My fist makes a hole in the wall, I examine my hand-no damage done.

"Yes!" I rejoice, "This is so cool!"

I can do whatever I want, but most important of all I can actually be what I always wanted to be; a hero. But with the term hero there also comes another-villain. Stoner, and the rest of the Black Dragon Mob.

"But if Stoner was here than Anderson and his thugs must be here also." I say to myself, "Alright Anderson time to get even! I'm going to right my wrongs once and for all!"

I turn to leave when I feel something nibble on my leg. I look down to see the little poodle whining-urging me not to leave. Leaning down to pet it I whisper,

"Sorry I can't stay, but I can do something for you."

I pull out my sketchpad and sketch a beautiful Great Dane, the dog materializes in front of me and gently nudges the poodle. The poodle barks excitedly and licks the Dane in the face. I decide it's time for me to go and leave the two love birds alone.

"Is everything okay in here?" I heard a voice ask, "I heard noises."

I turn to see Krypto the Superdog, putting on a friendly smile I say,

"No, just taking a walk when I found these dogs."

"My mistake, go about you're business then." Krypto replies before flying off.

Stepping out of the alley I tidy my collar and lift my head confidently for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Watch out Anderson!" I vow, "I coming after you, and nothings going to stop me!"

Krypto will making more appearences in the story, this won't be the only appearence everyone's favorite super dog will be making in the fic.


	6. Hello Pitsy

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Ch.6 Hello Pitsy

Grumbling Dexter stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, he had spent hours trying to clean up the spill on his universal travel machine, but so far no luck-the circuits were fried and had to be replaced, a process which would take days to complete. The day had been long and now he required food and a little down time. Opening the refrigerator he selected half of a pastrami sandwich and retreated to the living room. His blonde haired father had fallen asleep snoring on the couch, a river of drool was falling from his mouth.

Shaking his head Dexter sat on the opposite side of the couch and turned on the television.

"Hey! Call now and win a million dollars!" A commercial greeted him.

Dexter flipped the channel, "Congratulations Danny!" A game show host announced to an excited young man with black hair and a white shirt, "You've won our grand prize."

Dexter changed the channel again, "And police are still investigating the death of a young man." An anchorwoman announced.

Dexter raised his eyebrow, "It appears as though the youth was pushed off of a hundred story building and plummeted to his death." The woman continued, "But before this tragedy came about several witnesses claimed to have seen a white flash of light explode at the top of the STAR building in the financial district-the building which the youth fell out of."

Dexter dropped his pastrami on the floor, "Can it be?" He asked himself, "Did my machine really work after all?"

'Sir, could you tell us what you saw?" A reporter asked a witness.

"All I saw was this big flash of light and a little while later this guy fell screaming and landed on top of a taxi cab!" The witness said.

"Oh no!" Dexter realized, "My machine worked after all! Someone got sucked into our dimension! I better get down there to see the extent of the damage!"

Dexter hopped off the couch and turned to the door when he saw an all too familiar shape step in front of him.

"Hi Dexter!" Dee Dee shouted so loud it was a miracle that Dexter's dad remained asleep.

"Not now Dee Dee!" Dexter growled, "Something is happening and I need to leave!"

"Ohh your not allowed to leave the house alone." Dee Dee informed him.

"Watch me!" Dexter challenged.

"Okay then I guess I'll just tell mom and dad about your little secret." Dee Dee sneered.

Dexter turned to her, "You wouldn't, would you?" He asked.

"Watch me." Dee Dee turned to her dad and began shaking him.

"No Dee Dee, no!" Dexter shouted, "I'll do anything just don't tell him!"

"Than take me with you than." Dee Dee said.

"No, I will do no such thing!" Dexter announced.

"All right then. DAD!" Dee Dee shouted.

Dexter leapt up and covered her mouth just as his father turned over. Luckily he remained asleep.

"Okay, okay." Dexter whispered, "You can come with me, but just be quiet."

"That's a good little Dexter!" Dee Dee joked, "So where are we going?"

"I need to look for something in the city." Dexter said leading her out the door.

"Ohh can we go shopping?" Dee Dee asked.

Dexter groaned, "We'll see."

The door slammed and Dexter's dad awoke, "Uh what's going on?"

He sat up and slipped on the stray pastrami sandwich, screaming he fell backwards into the couch knocking it over. Groaning he rubbed his head as the news continued on,

"Just in we have just gotten word that Townsville bank is being robbed, the police will be arriving on the scene shortly."

Strolling down the sidewalk I take time to admire the city when I turn the corner to a bank, looking at a window I see a small pink face that's all too familiar to me. Pitsy. The small disgusting gnome has a shotgun in hand and is shouting at someone I can't see. Grinning I quickly make my way across the street, turn invisible and like Neo I leap into a second story window and crash into the floor. Pitsy turned to the female accountant and viciously smacked her over the head with the butt of his gun.

"Shut up you little bitch!" He shouted.

She fell limply to the floor, Pitsy rubbed his eyes and looked around, "Where the hell am I? And where are the other guys?"

Pitsy heard a window shatter and stiffened his back, he quietly walked down the hallway with shotgun raised and peering through various open doors to see who had came in. I was following him, my body invisible and footsteps silenced, all the while I was trying my best not to giggle. Pitsy heard a gush of air and turned to the side,

"Whoever you are show yourself!" He demanded.

"Okay." I say aloud.

He turned and that's when I knocked his shotgun out of his hands. Pisty must of thought I was a ghost, for he turned with a scream and my hand dashed out and caught him by the collar. I hoisted him high above my head and listened to his pitiful cries for mercy,

"Let me go, I'll go straight I promise!" He whined.

"Promise this!" I shout and threw him against the plaster wall.

Pisty crashed into the wall and he fell into the bank lobby. He reached into his jacket, withdrew a revolver and began firing in all directions, I was right beside him. A low blow in the groin was enough to get him on his knees, I could hear his wheezing gasps for breath.

"What are you?" He asked.

I turned visible and he looked straight into my eyes, "I don't believe this!" He said, "Your dead!"

"No Pitsy, your dead!" I announced and that's when something crashed through the roof.

"Hold it right there!" A voice commanded.

I looked up and saw that the intruders were none other than Blossom, Bubbles, and Butter cup-the Powerpuff Girls.


	7. No Escape

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Chapter 7 No Escape

"Back away from him." Blossom ordered.

Not wanting to upset her I did what she told me to, "Look," I started, "I know what this may look like-"

"Don't kiss up," Buttercup interrupted, "we know what you were doing, you crook!"

"Yeah," Bubbles added, "How dare you try to rob this town's citizens off all their hard earned money."

"And you're assaulting that poor little guy on the floor," Blossom said looking at Pitsy, "it's thugs like you that this city doesn't need."

I turn away from Pitsy, "Look just-"

Before I knew what had happened, Pitsy got to his feet with unbelievable speed and made for the open doors. Hearing him I turned.

"Yo', freeze!" I shouted starting after him.

I don't know what happened next, but it felt as though I was hit by a train. Buttercup gave me a good crack across the jaw with a right hook. Blossom followed up with a swift kick to my ribs, and next was bubbles with an uppercut. I was sent crashing into a nearby wall, my body tore through the plaster and fell into the next room. I caught a glimpse of Pitsy running out into the nearby alley, while the Powerpuff Girls hovered over me.

"Had enough?" Buttercup inquired.

"Or do you want more?" Blossom added.

"Wait!" Cried out a voice, it was the woman that Pitsy had assaulted a little while earlier, bleeding from the nasty wound on her forehead, she stepped in front of me and faced the Powerpuff Girls, "He wasn't the one that did this, it was the small one, he knocked me unconscious, and this one must've heard my screams and come to my rescue."

"How do you know he wasn't an accomplice?" Blossom asked.

"Would he have attacked the other one, if they were partners?" The woman replied.

Seeing that the girls were having second thoughts I groaned and tried to stand, surprisingly the woman gave me her hand to help me up. Gratefully, I took it and stood up-for being so small those Powerpuffs pack a lot of wallop! My chin was throbbing and my ribs were making promises of terrible pain that has yet to come.

"Look," I started, "the guy that ran out was a dangerous fugitive named Pitsy, he's part of an organized crime circle and unless I catch him, he's going to kill more people."

I must of seemed sincere enough, as Blossom nodded in her head in agreement, "We'll be right back!" she told me and she took off Pitsy's direction with the other girls.

I stood for a couple of seconds, stretching and rubbing my chin, when the woman beside me groaned and stumbled forward. I caught her in my arms and noticed how serious the wound to her head was and grew quite concerned. Luckily I heard sirens closing in and near that help wasn't too far away.

Meanwhile Outside:

Pitsy ran down the street as fast as he could, catching glimpses of various cartoon characters.

"Where the hell am I?" His mind struggled to figure out.

He pushed past Rogue who let out a cry of protest while Nightcrawler, gave him a piercing glare.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Nightcrawler inquired in his German accent.

Pisty turned to cuss him out, when all of a sudden he noticed the Powerpuffs in the air, flying at tops speed towards-him. Panic crashed through his mind, he whipped out a small handgun and began firing. Nightcrawler pushing Rogue to the floor as a bullet narrowly missed them( Pitsy always had bad aim). After several rounds were fired, there was a metallic click, signaling that the clip was empty, cursing, Pitsy turned to run.

"I'd like to thank you for doing what you did." The woman thanked me while being patched up by the paramedics.

"It was nothing really, the guy had it coming to him." I replied.

"If you hadn't have come in the nick of time, I'm sure he would have killed me." She continued.

"Is the wound serious?" I inquired to a passing paramedic.

"Fortunately no," he answered. "There's no sign of a concussion or cranial damage, it's only a minor gnash to the head, and you are very lucky miss."

"Lucky" the word repeated itself over and over as I looked down at the woman. My stomach churned as I began to think what would have happened if I hadn't have caught Pitsy. The street scum may have been panicked, but then again, knowing him, he would've never been panicked enough to not take advantage of a helpless woman.

I took this time to study the women who I had rescued from Pitsy, no doubt if I had left her there was no telling what the sick bastard would have done. She looked Japanese with long jet black hair that hugged her shoulders, a delicate face with striking brown eyes, her skin was tanned and judging from how trim her body was, it was clear that she was no stranger to the gym. If I could describe her in a single word it would be "beautiful".

"Forgive me," She said looking up. "all this and I haven't even given you my name-I'm Asuka Zen." She outstretched her hand in a greeting gesture.

"Drake Malice." I introduced myself taking her hand.

"Intimidating name." She commented with a weak smile.

I gave her a grin and replied, "Trust me, I'm anything but hateful."

"So I see."

I head commotion in the background and turned to see Blossom flinging Pitsy to the ground in front of me. Bleeding, his face covered in bumps, he was sobbing like a little baby. When he saw me he embraced his knees and curled into a little ball.

"Look man, don't hurt me!" He sobbed.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't!" I growled and stepped forward.

"Wait!" Asuka cried I turned to her, her face was stern. "Leave him to the authorities, he has had enough."

Realizing what I was doing I instinctively stopped, Asuka considered me to be her hero, and didn't want to reduce myself to a brutish thug in front of her. There was just something in her voice that extinguished the fires of rage within me. Lowering my fist, I stepped back so she was beautiful and compassionate!

Not too long afterward the police showed up and hauled Pitsy into a police car, the media arrived soon after, taking pictures and interviewing the Powerpuffs. I kept silent and watched the whole scene, I sensed someone behind me and turned to see Asuka walking in the opposite direction.

"Going home?" I inquired.

She turned to me with a nod, "Let me walk you home then, I wouldn't want you to walk into any brutish thugs like Pitsy on your way." I said.

She looked uncertain for a moment, after a few seconds she smiled in approval. Taking her by the arm, I guided her down the sidewalk away from the media, and the horrific experience that unfolded what seemed like moments ago. She held on tighter to me, inside of me something stirred, something I haven't felt in years but now just surfaced-solace.

Note: There was a question asked whether this fic was story about events that happened in my life-the answer is no, this is a completely fictional story and in no way reflects my life.


End file.
